Do You Feel It?
by Akoth
Summary: This won't be a soul-bound yay we are in love and share thoughts kind of fic. This will be about two friends who trigger something bigger and more powerful and out of their control by a simple act. Suddenly going from only being privy to your thoughts to having an unwanted front row seat to your friends desires, inner thoughts and nightmares. More summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note; Soul-bounds aren't common in this story. There is no books of soul. This will be about Harry and Hermione trying to deal with the new change in their friendship and not letting it tear them apart. Will they succeed in finding out what's going on between them? Will they remain friends or move on to more? How will their new gifts of curses help or hinder the upcoming battle with Voldemort?**

December 13

The flickering of the flames from large fireplace in the Gryffindor common room illuminated the two teens who sat close to the hearth. The raven haired boy stared into the flames lost in his own thoughts. His fifth year at Hogwarts was shaping up to be the most horrible one of them all between the return of Voldemort, the annoying toad woman and his schoolmates treating him like an attention seeking loon he was really looking forward to the beginning of Christmas break that would be taking place in the next few days. Taking off his glasses he rubbed his eyes tiredly, he longed to go to his bed and embrace the sweet reprieve from his life that was sleep. He was so tired but the idea of falling asleep and revisiting the troubling nightmares that accompanied his slumber soured that fantasy slightly, he decided to stay up a little longer. Letting his head fall back against the sofa he decided to think of more pleasant things like the kiss he had shared with Cho Chang a day ago. Wishing to discuss some of his concerns about his budding relationship with someone he turned his attention to his close friend.

"Hermione is it normal for a girl to cry during a kiss?" Harry asked avoiding all eye contact with Hermione.

Hermione being so engrossed in her book had forgotten that Harry had not followed Ron up to bed. Placing her palm over her racing heart she turned her startled face to her friend and studied him closely. Noting Harry's pink cheeks and ears Hermione decided to not ask what brought the question on, seeing how uncomfortable he was with the entire conversation. She was just glad that he was talking to her about what was on his mind.

"I guess it depends on why she was crying, but yeah I suppose it's normal. She could be crying because she was happy about the kiss...or sad." Placing her book down she waited for Harry to expand on why he was curious about kissing and crying but she had an inkling that it might involve Cho Chang.

"Could I kiss you and you can let me know if it's okay? " he said his voice heavy with worry.

Hermione blinked owlishly at him, of all the words he could have spoken to her that would not been the one she guessed. She mulled over his question, it wasn't like she had a vast amount of experience herself only ever having kissed Krum and them kissing might complicate their friendship. But a part of her was curious about her own abilities, Viktor not being very vocal in general had never really told her weather he enjoyed kissing her or not.

Not waiting for an answer Harry ploughed on nervously trying to explain where the sudden request had come from, " I was going to ask Ron but he was already in bed and you are honestly the better option, seeing how you know more about how girls think," he said hurriedly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in amusement, "you were going to ask Ron to check your kissing abilities?"

Seeing his very red and shocked face at her statement Hermione burst out laughing. Calming down she said, " Harry I'm guessing this is to do with Cho?"

Seeing him nod she continued, "okay, she might just have been crying because she felt guilty for kissing you and trying to move on from Cedric. She is very sensitive at the moment Harry, you should be careful with her."

Nodding in understanding he mulled over her words, he had never really considered that her tears might have involved Cedric. "So will you still help me? I really like her and don't want to mess this up so could you please help me with this?"

Trying to seem not phased by his request she squared her shoulders before standing up. "okay but it's a one time thing understood?"

Picking himself off the floor Harry stood in front of Hermione. "No telling Ron." they both said in unison. Staring at each other nervously they inched closer lips brushing together timidly before Hermione pressed her lips against his harder. She swiped her tongue against the seams of his closed lips waiting for his invitation, understanding what Hermione was asking for he opened his mouth slightly moving his tongue against hers.

The kiss was awkward, both teens aware that they were kissing a longtime friend who neither had any romantic feelings for. It wasn't unpleasant though. Hermione thought Harry had soft lips and his tongue didn't invade her mouth as she had other girls in her dorm complain about. Harry was beginning to enjoy the kiss once he stopped associating it with Hermione. He was kissing a girl, he could feel feel her breast against his chest. As long as he didn't equate any of it to Hermione it as a very enjoyable kiss.

The air was heavy with magic as the air crackled with the thrum of their magic as it rose above their skin and swirled together. Harry's arm wrapped around Hermione's waist pulling her closer as his own magic danced across his body to Hermione's. While Hermione's magic laden fingers delved into Harry's hair musing it up more and spreading her magic across every inch she touched. Breaking away from the kiss they stared at each other dazedly both thinking what an incredible kiss it was. Chocolate brown eyes locked on emerald green Harry opened his mouth to speak but before he could get any words out he let out a blood curdling scream clutching his head and dropping to the floor. Hermione stared at Harry's form as he writhed on the floor in pain, coming to her senses she knelt beside him, placing a pillow under his head.

Just as quick as the whole incident had begun it had suddenly ended. Hermione looked at Harry's prone form on the Gryffindor floor. His breathing was laboured and his face red and etched in pain. Brushing his sweat soaked bangs from his forehead she noticed how red his scar was. Rubbing her thumb across the famous scar it begun to ooze a dark substance. Pulling her fingers away in alarm she watched as the black goo run down Harry's forehead. Taking the sleeves of her school sweater she rubbed the substance off his face.

"Harry...Harry, are you okay? I need to go get Madame Pomfrey." Hermione spoke worriedly to the boy laying in the floor.

Harry saw Hermione's lips move as she spoke but her voice seemed to be on mute, he couldn't make out what she was saying, his head was killing him. He felt as though someone had bashed his head in. Trying to regain his senses he felt Hermione getting up, grabbing her arm to stop her he horsley said, "Help me up."

"I don't think you should really get up. You looked like you had some sort of seizure."

Sighing in annoyance as Harry rejected her advice she looped his arm across her shoulder and helped Harry off the floor. Placing him on the sofa near the fireplace she looked down worriedly at him. "You should really go see madame Pomfrey."

Harry knew Hermione meant well but he wasn't really in the mood for her nagging. With his already short temper in play and the agony that was his head he snapped at her, "Unless the next words out of your mouth Hermione is goodnight, please stop talking."

Affronted by his rude tone Hermione spun on her heal grabbed her bag and marched upstairs to bed. She was getting really tired of Harry's constant mood changes and him regularly biting her head off at the drop of a hat. Casting a worried gaze at her friend who was currently lying on the sofa eyes closed she entered her dorm room.

Harry lay on the couch head pounding and feeling slightly guilty for how he spoke to Hermione. He didn't mean to snap at her but that was all he seemed to be doing lately. His mood changed with the weather, he never knew what he would be feeling from one moment to the next. Sighing in frustration and anger he got comfortable on the couch knowing he wouldn't be able to make it up the stairs without probably passing out or vomiting Harry decided to use the couch as his bed for the night.

 **Review and let me know. How do you see this going?**


	2. Chapter 2

December 14

Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the Gryffindor common room fireplace her salt and pepper hair normally in a tight bun was lose down her back. Not bothering to dust the soot off her dressing gown she begun to make her way up the stairs leading to the boys dorm room, completely missing the sleeping form of Harry Potter on the couch.

Entering the darkened room where the fifth year boys slept she moved to Ronald Weasley's canopied bed. Pulling the curtains back he shook the boy awake.

"Mr. Weasley, your father has been involved in an attack. You need to get downstairs your mother is waiting for you somewhere safe."

Seeing the boy begin to pull his belongings in to his trunk she stopped him, "we don't have time for this, we will send your things on later. Wake up Mister Potter, I'm going to get the rest of your siblings."

Leaving the room quickly she went about her task of getting the rest of the Weasley children. As she made her way downstairs with the twins following behind her each one holding their sisters hand he met up with Mister Potter and Weasley. Taking in the blanket draped across the couch and the appearance of Harry Potter's crumpled uniform she surmised he must have been asleep on the couch and she had completely missed him on her haste.

Ushering the children in to the fireplace she joined them before throwing in a pinch of floo powder and calling for the headmasters office. Grabbing Mister Potters elbow as he lost his footing when they landed she steadied him before she stepped out of the fireplace. As Dumbledore quickly explained to them the censored version of what had happened to Arthur Weasley he moved about the room grabbing a quill he quickly turned it into a portkey.

"Your things will be sent to you. Your mother requested your presence and I agree with her assessment of having family close in times of crisis," the older wizard said, "grab hold everyone, you too Harry."

Making sure everyone of the students were touching the quill he tapped his wand to it. It glowed blue before they disappeared.

"Will Arthur make it, " the deputy headmistress asked worriedly.

Taking a seat behind his desk Dumbledore tiredly answered, "I don't know."

OooooooooooooooOoOoOoooZooOoZOooO

The continuous buzzing from her alarm clock roused Hermione from her short slumber. Turning off the alarm she lay back on her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Listening to the still quiet room she shared with four other girls Hermione took the moment to go over her mental to do list for the day. Even though it was a Saturday and most people would be enjoying the weekend and late breakfast by staying in bed longer Hermione was up early, she had a full day planned for studying and revising for the upcoming exams.

Swinging her feet on to the cool stone floors Hermione winced at the sudden change in temperature. Hastily moving to grab her shower necessities she made her way to the shared showers.

Having completed her morning routine Hermione glanced down at her open planner and went over in her head what she had to do for the day, satisfied she made her way down for breakfast not bothering to wait for Harry or Ron who slept till ten on weekends. Passing the couch she noticed the blanket she had draped across Harry when she had gone back to check on him draped across the sofa. Assuming he had made his way to his bed sometime last night she continued on her way.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hidden from view behind a shelf of History books, Hermione closed the book she had been reading content with the amount she had managed to get done in the few hours she had been awake. Looking down at the small wrist watch her parents had gifted her for her birthday Hermione noted lunch had been going on for over twenty minutes.

Putting her books away and returning the books she had taken off the shelves she made her way to the great hall hoping to catch up with Harry and Ron over lunch. Entering the noisy room she scanned the table and noticed their absence, spotting Neville she begun to make her way over but was stopped by professor McGonagall who wanted to talk with her.

Following behind the transfiguration professor Hermione wondered what she could possibly want to discuss with her in the privacy of her office. Entering and taking the offered seat she sat and waited patiently for the older witch to speak.

"Miss. Granger there was an attack last night on Arthur Weasley, he has been taken to St Mungo's. Molly wanted her children with her and requested their presence. The Weasley's and Harry will miss the next few days off school whilst they attend to the family emergency. "

Hermione sat still on the uncomfortably hard chair as the news of Mr. Weasley's attack was relayed to her. Her heart went out to the Weasley's and to her friends who were currently going through a hard time. Sniffing the tears away she looked at her professor, "is there anything I can do?"

" Nothing to be done but wait. I know you want to get in touch with them but with the mail still being monitored I advice against this," seeing her favourite student nod she continued, "if anyone asks all you can say is their was a family emergency. Nothing more."

"Understood professor," wiping the tears off her cheeks she asked, "I need to get in touch with my parents to ask them if I can spend a few days at headquarters to check up on Ron, Harry and the Weasley's . Is it possible to send a message to them?"

Grabbing a quill and parchment from one of the drawers on her table she handed them to the young girl. Write them and I will personally deliver it and return their reply to you.

"Thank you professor."

Quickly writing a missive to her parents Hermione tried to convey her apologies to her parents for taking a few days away from their planned vacation to check in on her friends and also let them know that she was okay. Handing over the letter Hermione thanked her one more time before exiting her office.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

December 16

Platform 9 3/4 was a buzz with activity. Students exited the red steam train excitedly, looking forward to the break from school. Parents and guardians milled around waiting to welcome their loved ones. Hermione joined the surge of students on the trains corridor as they made their way towards the exit. As she stepped off the train she scanned the crowd of witches and wizards for her former defence professor.

Spotting the tall werewolf she caught his eye before waving a hello as she made her way over to him. Remus Lupin watched as Hermione effortlessly made her way through the large number of people around the train platform. Holding out her hand she said, "hello professor, thank you for being my escort."

Shaking her offered hand he smiled down at the diminutive witch, " It's my pleasure Hermione and please call me Remus, I haven't been your professor for sometime now."

As they made their way out of Kings Cross station Remus kept sneaking glances at the small witch at his side. When he had shook hands with her Moony had become agitated and he could not understand why. Discreetly taking in her scent he swore he could smell magic on her. Before they could make their way to Grimmauld Place he asked her, " when you met Sirius the first time what did you say to him?"

Looking at him inquisitively she answered, "if you want to kill Harry you are going to have to go through me."

Smiling at her answer he nodded, "security questions." Holding out his arm for her to take so they apparate he watched as she took a step away from him.

"What did you teach Harry in his third year?"

"The patronus charm."

Sighing in relief she grabbed his hand and the apparated to the outside of Grimmauld Place. Entering the dark and depressing home of the Black family Hermione made her way into the townhouse. Peering into the drawing room and finding it empty she made her way towards the kitchen. Stepping in to the slightly oppressively warm room she spotted Harry and Sirius sat at the table whispering quietly to each other.

"Harry!" Hermione said aloud as she made her way to her friend.

Looking up at the mention of his name Harry saw his other best friend, standing to welcome her, he opened his arms to hug her. As their arms wrapped around one another a flare of magic came from the embracing couple who had missed the occurrence. But the magic wasn't missed by the two older wizards who watched the two friends embrace each other before pulling apart and catching up.

Locking eyes with his oldest friends Sirius eyes darted back and forth between the two friends and his friend in question. Remus shrugged in response not knowing what had happened but the burst of magic had felt strange yet comforting.

Once Hermione had made sure Harry was okay she turned her attention to his godfather, "hello Sirius," she said as she held out her hand for him to shake..

"None of that Hermione, we are practically family," pulling her into a hug he laughed at her sudden yelp of surprise. "Nice to see you Hermione."

"Good to see you to Sirius, thank you for letting me stay here for a few days."

Brushing off her thanks he pushed her down on the empty space next to Harry, "I will let you two catch up." and with that he left the kitchen with Remus..

As the two friends caught up Harry filled her in on the absence of the Weasley's who were all at the hospital, Harry had decided to stay home today wanting to welcome her when she arrived and wanting to give the family sometime together. He went on to explain how Arthur had been found at the Department of Ministries bleeding and unconscious by a fellow order member who had come to take over the watch shift. When she asked what he had been guarding he said Dumbledore didn't want them to know that yet. Everything he was telling her Sirius had told him against Molly and Dumbledore's orders.

Moving on he explained how Arthur was in a medically induced coma while they waited for his body to hopefully mend from the venom from Voldemort's snake.. The good news was that the basilisk was still young and his venom wasn't as potent but it had been in his system for sometime and had done some significant damage that the healers were having a difficult time healing. Including the puncture wounds which wouldn't stay close. The best outcome was that he would wake up but he would have severe nerve damage. Worst case was him dying after they woke him up.

The two friends sat silently as they both thought over the possibility of Mr.. Weasley not making it and the impact it would have on his family. Not wanting to dwell on the bleak outcomes of his prognosis she asked Harry how Ron and everyone was coping. Sighing tiredly Harry ran his hands through his hair..

"Mrs. Weasley is acting like everything is normal, mothering and feeding everyone. The twins haven't made a single joke and have become even more inseparable. Ginny goes between crying and staring off into space and always in the presence of the twins or Bill. Ron has been going from lashing out in anger to sulking."

Placing her hand on top of Harry's she gave his hand a gentle squeeze, "how are you doing Harry?" she asked.

Smiling sadly at his friend he truthfully answered, " I don't know Hermione I feel like this is somehow my fault. I know it makes no sense but whatever it was he was guarding I think had to do with me and Voldemort."

Knowing there was nothing she could say that would ease his guilt, she instead opted to hug him. Hoping he would find some comfort in her hug.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoO

Harry and Hermione had spent a majority of the afternoon talking about nothing of importance, keeping clear of any topics involving Voldemort, or the toad. A sudden rush of voices could be heard coming from the hallway leading to the kitchen. Knowing the Weasley's were back Hermione stood in preparation to greet them. As Molly Weasley walked in to the kitchen she smiled when she saw Hermione standing in the kitchen.

"Hello dear, thank you for coming to check in on Ron and us," she whispered the last bit as she embraced Hermione in a motherly hug.

Returning the hug she answered, " you don't have to thank me. I'm sorry about what happened to Mr. Weasley. Is there anything I can do."

Hermione waited as the elder witch dabbed at her eyes with her sleeve before answering, "no but thank you for offering. Have you had anything to eat?"

Not waiting to receive an answer she walked passed the younger witch and headed towards the pantry shouting behind her shoulders, "dinner will be ready in forty minutes."

Turning back to the other Weasley Hermione hugged them all in greeting and asked how they were doing. She mostly received shrugs in response. Hugging Ron last she was surprised by the fierce embrace he bestowed upon her. Ron usually gave her one arm hug's which didn't last long before he pulled his arm away so Hermione was a bit surprised by his embrace. Returning the hug in ernest she asked how he was doing.

"better than dad," was his quick reply before pulling away. Hermione watched sadly as he walked to the large table to join his family. Looking worriedly from Ron to Harry she made her way to join the others around the table.

OoOoOoOoOoooOoOoooO

As the week went on Mr. Weasley's condition remained the same. The atmosphere at Grimmauld Place was tense, with whispered conversations taking place in different parts of the house. Order members filtered in and out throughout the house, stopping for meals, meetings or just for a place to sleep before their next assignment. Harry and Hermione found themselves spending more time together both wanting to give the red haired family some space and to discuss their worry over Ron's behaviour.

As the days progressed without any improvement from his father Ron's mood had worsened, with him withdrawing further into himself. Snapping at his family and his friends. The thought of possibly losing his father scared him, he kept looking around the room at his siblings wondering which one of them would be targeted next. Words from Percy's letter warning him to stay away from Harry replayed repeatedly in his mind. But Harry was his friend he had no hand in what had happened to his family, but a scared voice in his mind reminded him of Ginny's possession and how that was a result of someone trying to get to Harry.

Leaving the darkened room that he shared with Harry he went in search of his friends. His guilt at having snapped at them rearing its head. Finding them in the library he joined them. The three friends sat together quietly.

OooOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOo

December 24

Today was the day Hermione was headed home to see her family. A small part of her felt guilty for leaving her friends but she needed to see her parents. She missed them terribly and the atmosphere at the Black ancestral home was suffocating her. As she made her way downstairs having already said goodbye to almost everyone she let her fingers run across the smooth banister as she descended. Her two best friends were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs with Remus standing further behind them.

Sharing a tight smile with her friends she gives them a quick hug promising to be back in a few days. As Hermione walked with Remus down the street from the ancient house a new sense of loss surrounded her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Laying on her childhood bed Hermione looked around the room that seemed to have not changed as the girl herself did. The soft white furniture matched the bare white walls, her bedroom curtains a soft yellow added a bit of colour to the almost all white room. Her carpet was white as well with a baby blue sheepskin rug next to her bed. The soft fuchsia table and white chair sat against the window, with only a few family photographs and books on the desk.

She fondly remembered the day her parents had revealed the room to her. She had been overjoyed. Having asked them to change her room from the pink she considered to babyish she had insisted on an all white room, thinking at the age of seven that that was the sign of sophistication and being grown up. Now sitting in the too white room she itched to change it all, to encompass who she was now. Maybe that would be a good project for them to do over the summer. Reaching across her bedside table she picked up the smiling photograph of her and her parents on her eleventh birthday before she received her letter. They were sat around a table smiling happily in to the camera her parents sitting both sides of her.

Placing the picture back on the table she chewed her lip worriedly. Her parents and her had been extremely close growing up, her being an only child and her lack of friends led to them spending a lot of their free time together. Holiday, seminars, tours, hiking, skiing a whole number of things her parents were always there experiencing with her, but ever since she went off to Hogwarts she felt the space between them grow. She knew it was bound to happen sooner or later it came with the territory of growing up but thinking back to her school holidays she wished she could have thought of them more spent more time with them.

Vowing to rectify that she made her way downstairs to join her parents in watching a movie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

December 25

As Hermione lay sleeping soundly an intricate design begun to etch itself against her left wrist before suddenly stopping when the design reached a certain point. The witch was none the wiser to the changes that were occurring and continued to slumber peacefully.

Waking up later than she normally did Hermione yawned tiredly, even though she had gone to bed at a reasonable time and had slept in she still felt tired. Chucking it up to all the late night revisions and early rising catching up with her she made her way downstairs to join her parents in making breakfast.

Emma Granger smiled happily as she saw her daughter join them in the kitchen in preparation for their Christmas breakfast. Giving her a kiss good morning she directed her to the stove on pancake flipping duty. Hoping she wouldn't do to much harm there because cooking was not Hermione's strongest point. As Hermione washed her hands she turned to her mother to ask where her father was. Laughing at the question she answered, "digging out those ridiculous Christmas antlers, Santa hat and elves years. It's been a while since we brought them out for Christmas day."

Fondly remembering Christmas pasts where they always wore the gate ups no matter where they were she felt happy and nostalgic. Looking at her hands as she rinsed them under the kitchen sink her mouth fell open. Bringing her wrists closer to her eye she examined the intricately beautiful white tattoos that were marking her exposed left wrist. Thinking that she was clearly losing her mind she rubbed one of the tattoos, for her to only feel a slight unexplainable sensation wash over her. Pulling away quickly she watched as what she guessed were runic symbols on her arm settle down, but as she looked closely she could see they were still slightly moving.

If Hermione had been looking at the new tattoos on her wrist objectively she could have said that they were beautiful. How the white ink contrasted beautifully against her dark skin and how it glinted when it caught the light. How the intricate and delicate designs moved beautifully across her exposed skin. How they looked so realistic she had to stop herself from touching it again just to see if they would feel real. But no she wasn't being objective she was in her parents kitchen looking down at tattoos she didn't remember getting and trying not to freak out.

"You okay sweetheart you have been washing your hands for four minutes."

Jumping slightly at the sound of her mother's voice she guiltily rinsed her hands before pulling down the sleeves of her pyjamas. "I'm fine mom just got lost in my own thoughts."

"Okay but keep an eye on the pancakes don't want a repeat of the egg fiasco," her mother teased her.

Laughing at the memory Hermione took her place next to the stove waiting to be handed the batter so she could begin making pancakes. Nervously touching the tattoo she felt a shiver run through her body.

OooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Hermione ate breakfast with her parents reindeer antlers firmly placed on her head she tried to ignore the drawings on her left wrist. Piercing an undercooked pancake in to her mouth she suddenly stopped as a flash of surprise and shock washed through her body. Just as quickly as the feeling had come so had it passed. Stowing away the information for later she continued trying to enjoy her Christmas morning.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the kitchen of Grimmauld Place was a different seen pure pandaemonium was taking place. Harry Potter sat silently as everyone around him tried to speak over the other shouting out ideas as to what could be possibly happening to him. He looked down at the slightly thicker runic symbols around his left wrist in fascination, ignoring the ongoing ruckus around him. As the floo activated and Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace the room went silent before disrupting once again in to chaos.

Raising his hands to silence the room he kindly asked for everyone to step out and give him and Harry some privacy. As the occupants of the room filtered out Dumbledore was left with Harry and Sirius. Not bothering to ask the man to leave knowing it would result in another argument he took a sit across from Harry.

"May I see your wrist Harry?" he inquired.

Extending his arm to the headmaster he waited patiently as he examined the tattoo, cast a few spells around it and finally just resulted in him touching it. As the headmasters cold fingers made contact with the tattoo he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Pulling his hand away he cradled the arm to his chest.

"Sorry my boy, did that hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"No it just felt...wrong. Like you weren't supposed to touch it."

Nodding the headmaster run his fingers across his white beard, "do you mind if Sirius touches it?"

Turning to his godfather Harry gave him his arm. Smiling at his godson reassuringly his long finger gently touched the green tattoo. Receiving the same reaction as he did from the professor he took his arm away. Running his thumb across the tattoo a shiver went down his spine but this one was much more pleasant. Letting out a sigh of relief he turned his attention back to the two other men in the room.

"How do you feel when you touch it Harry? Sirius asked as he watched the pure sight of joy cross his face.

Looking at his wrist Harry touched it again before speaking, "it makes me feel calm...centred."

"Have you noticed anything strange happening, strange dreams, emotions?" Dumbledore inquired tentatively.

"Between the nightmares where i watch Cedric die repeatedly and the one concerning the hallway leading to a mysterious door no, no strange dreams," he added petulantly.

As a surge of guilt hit him for not being there for the young boy after his harrowing last year, he focussed on the other information. Dumbledore asked, "What did the door and hallway look like?"

Focusing behind the headmasters head he tried remembering the dreams about the hallway, "the entire hallway is covered in dark, glossy, reflective tiles.. And at the end of it there is a black door. I always have this urge to open the door to see what is behind it."

The headmaster looked at him worriedly, was the connection between them growing stronger? Was Harry strong enough to fight off Toms control. Was the tattoo on his wrist another one of his works.

"but I haven't had that dream since before Mister Weasley was attacked."

Feeling his godfathers arm in his shoulder Harry locked eyes with him. Seeing the look the two older men shared he knew he had said something, something that made the two men share worried glances. He didn't even bother asking what was going on knowing he would get fobbed off.

"Thank you for your patience Harry, I will look more into this and if anything else happens let Sirius know," bidding them farewell he stepped in to the fireplace before disappearing in a green flames.

"Don't worry pup, we will figure this out."

Harry smiled to placate his worried godfather, he wasn't worried. Whatever this was he didn't think it would bring any harm in to his life. It might even create the opposite an opportunity to grow.

 **Notes; The rune symbols are nothing Hermione has ever studied and I will let you know what they are as the story unfolds. Also wanted to include Hermione's parents, not enough fisc including them. Review and let me know.**


End file.
